When Toons Battle
by UltraJohn567
Summary: An AU sequel to max3833's "When Worlds Collide". One year has passed since TDI and now 30 of the original contestants plus 30 new ones compete on a new season that has them touring around the globe in a huge airplane. There will be action, romance, conflicts, and most of all DRAMA!
1. New Contestants and Trivia

When Toons Battle

**AN: Hello, this is UltraJohn567 and after so much delay I can finally post my first story. This is something I been planning to write for a while and I'm glad that I can put my writing skills to the test. This is basically an AU sequel of max3833's 'When Worlds Collide', since the original author has given up on writing I felt that it needed to be continued since there aren't that many good TD multi crossovers and It was one of the best fanfics I've ever read. Also, I'm going to change certain plot points so you won't be confused.**

Disclaimer: I don't own TD or any of the cartoons included  
Summary: One year has passed since TDI and now 30 of the original contestants plus 30 new ones return for a new season that has them touring around the world in a huge jumbo jet.  
Pairings: Geoff/Gwen, DJ/Bridgette, Ezekiel/Izzy, Edd/ Juniper  
New Contestants:  
**Name: Philip J. Fry**  
**Age: 25**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Status: Delivery Boy**  
**Appearance: Red hair, white T-shirt, Red jacket, blue jeans, black and white tennis shoes.**  
**Likes: Hanging out with Bender, Drinking Slurm, going on adventures. Being with Leela.**  
**Dislikes: Being called stupid, going on boring deliveries, not being with Leela.**  
**Bio: After being frozen for a thousand years and waking up in the year 3000, Fry works for the Planet Express crew making deliveries and such. After somehow finding his way back to the 21**

**st**** century with his good friends Bender and Leela, Fry hopes to achieve something by signing up for Total Drama and winning the million.  
Name: Turanga Leela  
Gender: Female  
Status: Spaceship Captain  
Appearance: long purple hair wrapped in a ponytail, one eye, white tank top, black pants, black boots.  
Likes: Piloting the Planet Express ship, Martial arts, making friends, being with Fry.  
Dislikes: Perverts, Sexists, Courtney, Heather, Fry's idiocy.  
Bio: Being the Captain of the Planet Express crew with a "not rain nor sleet "attitude and love for violence. Leela is the only one in the crew that actually cares about their job.  
Name: Bender Rodriguez  
Age: Can't be determined because of constant time traveling.  
Gender: Male  
Status: Alcoholic  
Appearance: Gray robot with a cylinder body, One antenna  
Likes: Bending things, Alcohol, Smoking, Stealing wallets, Insulting people, Storing treasure in chest, his ass  
Dislikes: not having his ass, not being acknowledged as a criminal, not being remembered, having his gold stolen, getting his alcohol taken away.  
Bio: a bending robot from the future Bender is rude and alcoholic that tends to insult everyone that he comes across. The only reason he competes in TDCT is to win the 5 million dollar grand prize.  
Name: Master Shake  
Age: 40  
Gender: Male  
Status: Detective  
Appearance: A giant white drinking cup with a pink bendy straw, two yellow hands with four fingers  
Likes: Being incredibly lazy, leeching off friends, lounging in Carl's pool, bullying Meatwad.  
Dislikes: Doing stuff, Exercise, work, Meatwad,.  
Bio: The self-proclaimed leader of the Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Master Shake is one of most selfish individuals you will ever meet, often bullying those weaker than him.  
Name: Frylock  
Age: 39  
Gender : Male  
Status: Scientific genius  
Appearance: A red box filled with French fries, mustache and beard, scar on left eye, and a mystic jewel on his backside.  
Likes: Science, solving mysteries, playing with Meatwad.  
Dislikes: Shake's antics, The Mooninites, Noah, Chris.  
Bio: Being the most educated of the Aqua Teens Frylock is the most level headed when it comes to all of the strange things that happen in his neighborhood. Having the ability to shoot lightning from his eyes and using his intelligence to his advantage, Frylock hopes to win the million.  
Name: Meatwad  
Age: 38  
Gender: Male  
Status: Immature Child  
Appearance: A rounded piece of unwanted meat with only one tooth.  
Likes: playing with dolls, dancing, Frylock, Carl.  
Dislikes: being manipulated, bullied, Shake, being called stupid.  
Bio: Meatwad has the ability to mold himself into different shapes such as a dog or an igloo.  
Name: Blooregard "Bloo" Q. Kazoo  
Age: 6  
Gender: Male  
Status: Imaginary Friend  
Appearance: A bluish violet cylinder that is two feet tall and weighs ten pounds.  
Likes: Video games, paddleball, being lazy, pulling pranks.  
Dislikes: Following rules, doing chores, not getting his way, Chris, Courtney being bored.  
Bio: Bloo is known to be selfish, rude, immature, and manipulative. But is sometimes shown to be naïve and childish.  
Name: Mac  
Gender: Male  
Age: 9  
Status: Creator  
Appearance: has brown hair and wears a dark crimson t-shirt with a white sweater underneath, black and white tennis shoes, a dark green backpack, and tan khaki pants.  
Likes: video games, Bloo, going to Fosters, Imaginary friends.  
Dislikes: Sugar, Surprise parties, Bloo's shenanigans  
Bio: A bright, unselfish, creative, and somewhat wimpy kid. Mac is unusually clever and almost always knows what to do when there is a problem.  
Name: Frankie Foster  
Gender: Female  
Age: 24  
Status: Caretaker  
Appearance: Red hair tied into a ponytail and wears a Powerpuff Girls shirt with a green zip-up hoody and a blue skirt.  
Likes: Hanging out with her friends, going to concerts, Mac, Imaginary friends.  
Dislikes: Doing too many chores, Mr. Herriman, Bloo's antics, not getting a day off.  
Bio: Frankie is the pretty, capable, easygoing granddaughter of Madame Foster. Having lived at Foster's nearly her entire life; Frankie takes on the role of taking care of pretty much everything at Foster's. The only Frankie competes on Total Drama is to get away from her overworking and stressful job.  
Name: Wilt Michaels  
Gender: Male  
Age: 30  
Status: Basketball athlete  
Appearance: a red imaginary friend with one long right arm and one stubby left arm. Two eye stalks on his head with the left one being severely damaged with the retina detached. Is also ten feet tall, has a blue number 1 on his chest and wears tube socks, a single wrist band, and large black tennis shoes.  
Likes: Being helpful, doing good deeds, playing basketball, hanging out with his friends.  
Dislikes: Being taken advantage of, having his height made fun of. Bloo's pranks  
Bio: Wilt prides himself on helping others and finding abandoned imaginary friends. He is kind-hearted to a fault, sometimes apologizing a lot for even when it's unnecessary.  
Name: Eduardo  
Gender: Male  
Age: 25  
Status: Scaredy- Baby  
Appearance: A purple Minotaur with purple fur, horns, fangs, and a skull-shaped belt buckle.  
Likes: Potatoes  
Dislikes: Spiders, the dark, strangers, being called a coward.  
Bio: Eduardo is a monster like imaginary friend and is one of the gentlest friends in Fosters.  
Name: Coco  
Gender: Female  
Age: 28  
Status: The Weird Bird  
Appearance: An imaginary bird with a palm tree for head, red lips, airplane like body, and human like feet.  
Likes: Lay plastic eggs; say the word "Coco" all the time.  
Dislikes: having her feelings hurt, being told to lay eggs, Bloo's pranks.  
Bio: It is unknown who imagined Coco since she was apparently discovered by two scientists. That being said Coco has a knack for laying that contain various items that can benefit anyone.  
Name: Chi-Chi  
Gender: Female  
Age: 28  
Status: Butter Ball  
Appearance: An overweight panda with a flower on her head.  
Likes: Eating and making friends.  
Dislikes: Being called fat and having her feelings hurt.  
Bio: A grade 5 teacher who loves to bring up things in class and eating.  
Name: Ray Ab Jackass  
Gender: Male  
Age: 22  
Status: Party Animal  
Appearance: Skinny orangutan with bloodshot eyes.  
Likes: Partying, taking drugs, committing acts of random stupidity, Geoff.  
Dislikes: Home rental shows, Homos, Not being able to party.  
Bio: Completely unpredictable, if you suggest it, he'll try it and if he breaks it, he buys it.  
Name: Minou  
Gender: Female  
Age: 24  
Status: The Bitchy Model  
Appearance: A Jamaican panther that wears an assortment of wigs.  
Likes: Modeling and Dieting  
Dislikes: Perverts, Being spied on, Jake.  
Bio: A model who knows how to work the camera, and the man behind the camera, and hopefully the host behind the man behind the camera.  
Name: Dr. D  
Gender: Male  
Age: 27  
Status: Wannabe Rapper  
Appearance: A penguin that wears various jewelry around his neck. Have red and white sneakers, sunglasses, and a backwards cap.  
Likes: Rapping, swearing, stealing, making music videos  
Dislikes: Rico, Stupid people, being called a fraud.  
Bio: Though not a real doctor Dr. D can probably prescribe you anything you need, with a side of super fly mothadilic funky ass rhymes. (What the hell did I wrote just now?)  
Name: Morreski  
Gender: Male  
Age: 43  
Status: Drunk  
Appearance: A grizzly bear that wears a fez and holding a bottle of vodka.  
Likes: Drinking, Vodka, riding a unicycle  
Dislikes: Having his vodka taken away, having his mother insulted, Jake.  
Bio: The eldest of the group has lived a hard life and has received his fair of cheap shots, so has his liver.  
Name: Rico  
Gender: Male  
Age: 23  
Status: The Stereotype  
Appearance: An American crocodile wearing a red ascot around his neck.  
Likes: Men. Being gay, Designing, Chi-Chi. Fashion.  
Dislikes: Being made fun of, Jake, His ex-wife.  
Bio: A flamboyant interior designer who enjoys fashion, musicals, ballet, and being a gay stereotype.  
Name: Jake Oswalt  
Gender: Male  
Age: 21  
Status: The Pervert  
Appearance: a walking Canadian pig covered in pimples.  
Likes: Minou, Jacking off, Attempting schemes.  
Dislikes: Being bullied, when his plans fail, Morreski, Not losing his virginity.  
Bio: Believing himself to be a genius when it comes to reality show strategy, Jake is utterly confident that he will win the grand prize.  
Name: Bart Simpson  
Gender: Male  
Age: 10  
Status: Prankster  
Appearance: Has yellow skin like Homer. Blond spiky hair, and wears a red short-sleeved shirt, blue short pants, white socks, and blue-white shoes.  
Likes: Pulling pranks, Messing with Homer, Squishees, Radioactive Man  
Dislikes: When his pranks backfire, being strangled by Homer, Chris, Nerds.  
Bio: Bart is a self-proclaimed underachiever who is constantly in detention and is also the son of TDI veteran Homer Simpson. After seeing his father on TDI, Bart gets jealous of Homer's sudden fame and signs up on the show so he can get more famous than his father.  
Name: Foamy the Squirrel  
Gender: Male  
Age: Unknown  
Status: Antagonist  
Appearance: A gray squirrel with huge green eyes, black nose, and no visible mouth.  
Likes: Bagels, Gay marriage, Ranting, Germaine (sometimes), and New York.  
Dislikes: Obesity, Pop Culture, Bullies, Stupidity, Injustices, Reality TV, Connecticut, Chris.  
Bio: A foul-mouthed squirrel who has a strong disdain for most things and tends to rant about them to no end. Even though he despises Reality TV, the only reason he competes is to win the million so he can finally move out of Connecticut.  
Name: Germaine Bennett  
Gender: Female  
Age: 25  
Status: Goth girl  
Appearance: Slender body, Huge Breasts, Green eyes, Piercings, Shoulder length purple and red hair tied into a pony tail, wears a black tank top with midriff exposed, knee length black skirt, and black boots.  
Likes: Writing poems, Coffee, Art Modeling, Using the computer, using the vibrator.  
Dislikes: Perverts, Being Stalked, Sexual Harassment, Foamy (most of the time), Courtney.  
Bio: Germaine is a slender Goth girl who owns Foamy and is often annoyed by him excessively. Germaine, like Foamy competes on the show in order to win the grand prize so she can move back to New York.  
Name: SpongeBob SquarePants  
Gender: Male  
Age: 27  
Status: Fry Cook  
Appearance: A square yellow sea sponge with large blue, two buck teeth, curved nose, and three freckles on each cheek. Wears a white shirt with a red tie, black leather shoes with shoelaces, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt.  
Likes: Fry Cooking, Jelly fishing, Blowing bubbles, spending time with his friends, Patrick.  
Dislikes: Being made fun of, having his feelings hurt, Separated from his friends.  
Bio: SpongeBob is a fun-loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person and will stop at nothing to accomplish a task.  
Name: Patrick Star  
Gender: Male  
Age: 26  
Status: Idiot  
Appearance: A pink starfish who wears lime green shorts with lavender flowers on them.  
Likes: Jelly fishing, Eating, Playing, Sleeping, and SpongeBob.  
Dislikes: Being called Dumb, Being called tubby, having his food taken away.  
Bio: Patrick is both lazy and unintelligent, as he tends to have trouble with the most rudimentary tasks and has little to no common sense.  
Name: Squidward Tentacles  
Gender: Male  
Age: 30  
Status: Artist  
Appearance: A light turquoise octopus with six tentacles in total. Has a large cranium with eight holes on top, big droopy nose, yellow eyes with rectangle red pupils, and wears a brown short-sleeved shirt.  
Likes: Art, music, playing his clarinet, relaxing, Noah, Brian, fancy living.  
Dislikes: SpongeBob, Patrick, having his dreams crushed, Peter, Homer, Being called a failure.  
Bio: Squidward is known to grumpy, hot-tempered, and miserable, despite this he is still one of the most intelligent competitors. He is constantly annoyed by SpongeBob and Patrick , the reason why he decided to compete on the show is to finally seek the fame and fortune he so desperately craves.  
Name: Dan Mandel  
Gender: Male  
Age: 27  
Status: Jerk  
Appearance: Has black hair, green eyes, slight stubble, and round and sharp teeth. He wears blue jeans, black shoes, and a black T-shirt that says "JERK" in white letters.  
Likes: Mr. Mumbles, exacting revenge, blowing up things, ranting, Chris.  
Dislikes: EVERYTHING!  
Bio: A short-tempered man, who can and will become enraged with nearly anything… well anything really. Dan is always on a mission to exact revenge on anyone and anything he deems has wronged him.  
Name: Chris Pearson  
Gender: Male  
Age: 27  
Status: Glutton  
Appearance****: Has a longish face structure, is quite tall, light brown hair, and blue eyes. Clothing consists of a blue shirt, an orange-over shirt, green cargo pants, and white socks with brown flip-flops.  
Likes: Eating, junk food, meat, desserts, Elise, Dan (sometimes).  
Dislikes: Getting dragged into Dan's revenge plots, having his named confused with Chris Mclean's, being called fat.  
Bio: Chris is a laid-back, happy guy who is also Dan's best friend and sidekick. He is always on the call whenever Dan needs help with one of his revenge schemes and He always gets hurt while Dan is getting revenge.  
Name: Elise Pearson  
Gender: Female  
Age: 30  
Status: Secret Agent  
Appearance: Has an athletic build to her body, maroon shoulder-length hair and purple eyes. Clothing consists of a white T-shirt with red cuffs, blue hip-hugger jeans, and red sneakers.  
Likes: Chris, creating experiments, engaging in secret missions.  
Dislikes: Dan's antics, New Mexico, when Chris is involved in Dan's revenge.  
Bio: Elise is Chris's tough, smart, and beautiful wife. She usually acts as the voice of reason and is consequently often annoyed by Dan and his revenge plots.  
Name: Brak  
Gender: Male  
Age: 40  
Status: Lovable Idiot  
Appearance: A catlike alien with orange and yellow fur, green eyes, and blond hair. Wears a blue and black bodysuit with orange gloves.  
Likes: Singing songs, dancing, being a simpleton.  
Dislikes: Being called retarded, not getting what he wants.  
Bio: A childlike and somewhat dumb alien who lives with his mom and dad, Brak is probably one of the most immature of the contestants.  
Name: Zorak  
Gender: Male  
Age: 40  
Status: Villain  
Appearance: A human sized pray mantis wearing a blue costume with yellow gloves.  
Likes: Destruction, insulting other, bullying, being evil.  
Dislikes: Brak, friendship, Chris, competing on the show.  
Bio: An evil praying mantis who enjoys destruction. He is best friends with Brak even though he always insults him. He is also Brak's bad influence. Zorak is forced to compete in Total Drama even though hates reality tv.**

Returning Contestants:  
Geoff  
Gwen  
DJ  
Bridgette  
Izzy  
Ezekiel  
Duncan  
Courtney  
Heather  
Lindsay  
Justin  
Noah  
Cody  
Tyler  
Harold  
Ed  
Double D  
Eddy  
Stan  
Kyle  
Cartman  
Kenny  
Peter  
Brian  
Stewie  
Homer  
Juniper Lee  
Samurai Jack  
Courage  
Zim

Here is some trivia for the upcoming season:  
1. there will be three teams this season just like in World Tour.  
2. The plane will be larger and safer since there is larger cast.  
3. There all kinds of challenges, ranging from VR challenges to survival challenges  
4. The main antagonists will be Courtney, Justin, Cartman, and Foamy.  
5. The merge will take place after only 25 contestants remain.  
6. Claude, the host of Life's a will be the host of the Aftermath shows and the non-competitors will be the Peanut gallery.  
7. Elise will be on a top secret mission during this season. What the mission is about will be revealed later.  
8. Multiple alliances will be formed.  
9. Chris will just be total asshole in this fic, not a complete sadist.  
10. Alejandro and Sierra will compete next season, when I get to it.

**So what do you all think?**

**What do you think of these new contestants?**

**Please review and tell me your opinions**

**And some ideas on which locations I should use.**


	2. Arrivals and Introductions

**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that will be used in this story including max3833's OC Andrew so for the love of God don't sue me.

Trivia: Here's the trivia again along with 10 new pieces of trivia.

1. There will be three teams this season just like in TDWT.  
2. Kenny won't die every episode like last season.  
3. The plane will be larger and safer since there is a larger cast.  
4. The main antagonists will be Courtney, Justin, Cartman, and Foamy.  
5. There will different types of challenges, ranging from VR challenges to survival challenges.  
6. Chef will have an illegal alliance with a certain contestant.  
7. Characters such as Brian and Squidward will play an important role in things to come.  
8. Multiple alliances will be formed.  
9. The merge will take place after only 25 contestants remain.  
10. Pilz-E, Begley, and The Hatta will stowaway on the storage area of the plane along with certain other animals.  
11. Chris will just be a total asshole in this fic, not a complete sadist.  
12. Claude and Bobbie, the hosts of Life's a Zoo will be the hosts of the Aftermath shows and the non-competitors will be the peanut gallery.  
13. Courtney will be the main villain in the first half while Justin will be the villain during the second half.  
14. The very first challenge will decide the teams.  
15. Some of the challenges will take place inside the plane.  
16. Bender will be planning something.  
17. Sierra and Alejandro will make some cameos this season.  
18. Rolf, Jonny, and the South Park survivors will be interns.  
19. Bugs Bunny will make frequent appearances during some challenges.  
20. The secret on how Samurai Jack came to the present time will be revealed.

After a few moments of static, the screen shows what looks like a huge airfield with a huge warehouse in the background.  
Standing in the middle of the airfield is a man that appears to be in his twenties. That man is Chris Mclean, the host of Total Drama. He flashes his trademark arrogant grin at the camera" hello every peoples, this is your host Chris Mclean, presenting you with another season of Total Drama".  
"Now for those who are unaware, it has been exactly one year since Total Drama Island has ended. A whole lot of things happened during the season, from comedy to drama!"  
The camera starts to follow him as he starts walking" Thanks to all of ratings our show has gotten, our producers have decided to renew the show for another season. Yup, our 50 campers brought the audience THAT much drama."  
"This season, we take 30 of our original contestants, along with myself, my trusted co-host Chef, and…" he stops to scowl "our…_producer_, will travel all around the globe from Earth's most famous locations to most dangerous of locations, and sea to shining sea! We will continue until only TWO remain. Those two will compete in our final destination for the prize of 5 MILLON DOLLARS!"  
Letting out a maniacal laugh, he continued "how's that for a GRAND prize!"  
"But now it's time for our 30 contestants to return! But we thought will be more fun to bring in some newbies. Specifically 30 newbies to spice up the drama!"  
Before he could continue his tirade, he heard someone coughing, causing Chris to frown deeply. The camera pans out to sees a man in his twenties with brown hair and a red, collared shirt stepping from behind the crates, he glared at Chris "well aren't going to introduce me to our beloved audience?"  
Chris had to force himself to smile "oh… and here is our producer Andrew Laurence…who will be joining us this season."  
"And I will be sure to keep you absolutely in check this time."  
"Oh come on I wasn't that bad was I."  
Andrew just stared at him incredulously "do I need to remind you of all the injuries, the torture challenges, the violation of rules, and let's not mention the fact that you nuked an entire town?"  
"Alright, alright, I get it. But I still make the challenges."  
"That is true," Andrew nodded, "But I can still dock your pay if you get too out of control."  
"Yeah yeah", said Chris. He then smiled at the camera "well, let's welcome the first of our old veterans!"  
A yellow taxi then pulled up near the airfield depositing one of the Eds, Double D whom stepped out and looked around "my word, are we really traveling around the world"?  
"Well look who we have here!" Chris grinned "The first one to arrive is none other than last season's winner Double D!"  
"How's life treating you?" said Chris. "Oh, things are very much the same" said Double D. He then looked around "am I the first one here?"  
Andrew nodded "yep, just wait a few moments and everyone will be here shortly. So are you ready for this season?"  
"As long as Chris keeps it together then I'm ready" said Double D warily.  
"Oh I'll definitely make sure he is kept in line" Andrew reassured.  
The next cab deposited the rest of the Eds, Ed and Eddy who both looked excited to be back.  
"Hey if isn't the rest of the Eds" Chris announced as they both stood next to Double D "Wait a minute, Why is Eddy still hanging with you guys I thought you weren't friends after the wrestling challenge?" asked Chris.  
"Let's just say that something happened over the break that made me change my perspective on Eddy" said Double D while he smiled at Eddy who returned a smile of his own.  
"Gravy!" said Ed stupidly.  
"Alright then, here comes our next contestant" said Chris.  
Another taxi came to a stop and out came Geoff who whooped "HELLO DUDES! It's great to be back!"  
Chris gave him a high five, "Geoff what's up bro?"  
"Oh nothing much bro" Geoff shrugged, then asked "do you know when Gwen is coming here?"  
As if on cue, Gwen stepped in with a scowl on her features.  
Chris greeted "Gwen welcome…"  
Gwen kicked him in the shin.  
As Chris recoiled in pain, Gwen went up to Geoff and smiled "sorry, I'm just angry that I'm here for ANOTHER season."  
"Yeah, but it's worth it spending time with you." Said Geoff which caused Gwen to blush.  
Chris rubbed his shin while glaring at Gwen "okay now here comes another veteran."  
The next cab was seen driving off as DJ, Bridgette, and Courage entered the airfield.  
"And the next contestants to arrive are the nature lovers and the underdog" Chris announced.  
"Hey guys, what have you three been doing since the season ended" Geoff greeted warmly.  
"Oh ever since we adopted Courage over here, we've been helping out all of the sick animals at rescue center" DJ explained.  
Footsteps were heard as Peter, Brian, and Stewie came with Peter calling out "oh my God is this Survivor?"  
Brian just face palmed as Chris stared at Peter like he grew a second head "uh Peter, this isn't survivor this is the season two of Total Drama and besides were on an airfield not an island."  
"Oh." Peter said disappointingly, "Never mind."  
"Let's just hope that Peter is on a different team than the both of us" Brian whispered to Stewie.  
"I sure hope so; the last thing I need is to listen to the fat man saying anything even more stupid" Said Stewie.  
As the three of them went to join the other contestants, Homer had arrived from another yellow taxi. As he got out of the taxi he tripped and fell flat on his face. "DOH!" Homer screamed.  
"And here is our next arrival, Homer!" Chris announced as Peter and DJ carried him to the rest of veterans.  
The next group to arrive was Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny.  
"And next to arrive are our youngest contestants from Sou-"Chris never got to finish as Stan punched him in the crotch.  
"Ugh, what the hell was that for!" Chris yelled out as he fell to his knees in agony.  
"BECAUSE OF YOU WE WERE PUT IN THE FUCKING FOSTER CARE SYSTEM YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" said Stan furiously.  
Before Stan could resume beating Chris, Kyle and Kenny held him back.  
"I'm sorry, I guess Stan is still pissed off at you for blowing up South Park." said Kyle.  
"Well good riddance, I'm glad those retards are dead!" said Cartman.  
"Shut up Fatass!"Kyle yelled angrily. "You're just saying that because you're pissed that your slut of a mom will never give you anything ever again."  
"I AM NOT YOU FUCKING JEW!" Cartman said furiously.  
"Don't worry, I 'll make sure to keep a very close eye on Chris this season" reassured Andrew  
"You better, because I'm about this close to killing him" Stan said angrily.  
As the South Park gang went to join the other contestants, Brian shot a hated glare at Cartman.  
The next one to arrive was none other than Samurai Jack who like last season walked in without saying a word.  
"Yo, Jack" shouted Andrew, "How you've been?"  
"Oh I've been doing well Andrew, I have been traveling the world this year and I've seen some very amazing sights" answered Jack with a small smile. He then looked over at Chris who was still clutching his groin in agony.  
"Do I need to ask what happened to him?" questioned Jack with a raised eyebrow.  
"Let's just say that coming for a LONG time" said Andrew.  
As Jack walked over to the rest of the contestants he was greeted with smiles from Geoff, Gwen, Courage, and Double D.  
The next arrival was Harold who looked very eager to compete again.  
Andrew held out a fist "Harold. What's happening?"  
Harold gave him a fistbump "nothing much, he then saw Chris "May I ask why is Chris laying on the ground clutching his biscuits?" asked Harold.  
"Oh you can ask Stan about that, anyway are you excited this season?" said Andrew.  
Harold grinned "BOOYAH, I was born excited!"  
After Harold joined the group Chris was able to recover enough to stand.  
"Man, that kid can punch hard" said Chris as he glared at Stan.  
"Well you did blow up his and his friend's hometown" said Andrew.  
"How the hell was I supposed to know that nuclear missile would hit some random Colorado town?'" questioned Chris.  
"Why the hell were you rummaging through my desk in the first place?" questioned Andrew.  
When Chris couldn't come up with a reasonable answer he just decided to continue the introductions.  
"Uh… moving on, let's see whose coming next."  
Izzy and Ezekiel were the next to arrive but they both arrived with Izzy swinging on a jungle vine with Ezekiel holding on for dear life.  
Izzy then somersaulted onto the airfield while Ezekiel landed on his face.  
"WOO, Izzy the E-Scope is in the house! HAHAHA!"  
Ezekiel stood up with a dazed look on his face "was it really necessary to come here this way."  
"Well, I like making great entrances, It's not like I'm hurting anybody" said Izzy.  
"Easier for you to say eh" muttered Ezekiel.  
Izzy walked over to Chris who had a fearful look on his face. "Um… hey Izzy…you're going to take it easy with your demon side right?"  
"I make no promises" answered Izzy with a very serious expression as Chris shuddered in fear.  
"Wait, how the hell did those two swung on a vine if we're in the middle of an airfield?" asked Brian with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
"I'm pretty sure all known logic flew out the window as soon as freaks like you and me started competing on this show" said Stewie.  
As Izzy and Ezekiel joined the contestants, she shot a heated glare at Jack who returned it.  
"So we meet again Samurai Jack, just to let you know I won't lose to you this time.  
Jack just simply nodded.  
A few moments later, a knife was thrown into a crate next to Chris, who looked startled.  
Andrew sighed "hello Duncan."  
The punk soon followed in with a heavy scowl on his face "damn it, I missed."  
Chris paled as he said "were you really going to stab me with that knife?"  
Duncan smirked evilly "Maybe."  
He then removed his knife from the crate with a loud thunk. He then walked over to the group while ignoring the glares from the contestants especially from Harold and Double D.  
A taxi was seen driving off as Cody came in calling out "hey, the Codemeister is back!"  
"Cody my man, pleasure to see you here bro, hope you don't run into any bears this season" joked Chris.  
Cody just looked at him with an annoyed expression "very funny."  
Chris just grinned as he introduced the next contestant "and here's our clumsy jock, Tyler!"  
Tyler walked in looking very enthusiastic to compete again "AW YEAH, coming back for another season, this time I'm gonna win this thing."  
"I seriously doubt that" muttered Chris as Tyler went to join the group.  
Noah soon came in with his usual deadpan look as he looked around the airfield.  
"Great, another season with the star billing bastard himself but this time we're going on a tour around the globe, how invigorating" Noah replied sarcastically.  
"Oh Noah don't try to flatter me with you compliments" said Chris.  
"I was being sarcastic as usual, and I thought Peter was the stupid one" sighed Noah as he got to the others.  
Chris shot an angry look at the bookworm as June came walking in with a frown on her face.  
Chris grinned "June, hello-"but like Gwen, June kicked Chris in the same shin.  
"OW, NOT AGAIN!" the host screamed.  
"That's for all the crap you pulled" June spat out.  
"Jesus, it feels like I got kicked by a moose!" Chris yelled.  
"Then next time you should know better than to make angry" said June.  
June then joined the group where she was greeted with a hug from Double D.  
"Turtle dove, I am so glad to see you" said Double D happily.  
"It's nice to see you too, those Cul-De-Sac kids still giving you guys' trouble?" asked June.  
"Not anymore, we are now friends ever since the "Bro" incident" answered Double D.  
"Well, I'll still kick their butts if they ever harm a hair on your head" said June.  
Another taxi was seen driving off as Heather stormed in, now wearing a black wig after having her hair shaved off during the triple dog dare challenge.  
"It if isn't the queen bee, Heather! So Heather how's life being ba…"  
CRACK!  
That was the sound of Chris being kicked in the crotch like Stan did earlier. Chris screamed again "AAAH! WHYYYY?"  
I've been waiting to do that for over a year, you motherfucker" said Heather with venom.  
Heather silently joined the competitors not even noticing everyone glaring at her.  
"You definitely deserve all that you're getting" said Andrew indignantly.  
Justin was seen walking in while admiring himself at his hand held mirror.  
Justin, so glad that you can join us this season" greeted Andrew.  
"Oh, I am very grateful for this opportunity and I hope to win this competition with my good looks backing me up all the way" replied Justin with a smile on his face.  
"Well, good luck with that" said Andrew as Justin walked away.  
Geoff and Noah looked suspicious as Justin joined the group.  
After much effort, Chris was able to get enough strength to stand "I swear if I'm never gonna have a Chris Junior if people keep kicking me in the kiwis."  
"Please, one Chris is horrible enough and I doubt any woman would go for a guy like you" snorted Andrew.  
"But the ladies dig me" Chris said arrogantly.  
"Sure they do" said Andrew sarcastically as Chris just scowled at the American.  
Another screech was heard as Courtney came marching in with a scowl on her face "That was the worst taxi ride I've had in my whole life.  
Chris smirked "aw Courtney. How's life being the first voted off?"  
Courtney glared at the host severely "you are just lucky that I haven't sued you for everything you got, and I'm going to make my former teammates pay for choosing that Sexist Bastard over me" said Courtney viciously.  
"That's too bad, because now I have a defense for the Chewbacca defense so you can forget about suing this show" declared Andrew.  
Courtney just scoffed and walked away from the other contestants while ignoring all of the glares sent her way.  
After a few moments, Lindsay came walking in with a confused expression on her face "Um… is this the right place?"  
"Don't worry it is" said Andrew  
"Hey Chester, hey Arnold!" greeted Lindsay as she bounced over to the group.  
"An entire year and she still can't remember our names?" said Chris in disbelief.  
"I'm not surprised, she even forgets that this is a reality show" replied Andrew.  
"Moving on and so here's our final returning contestant" announced Chris as the last arrival was none other than Zim without his disguise. This in turn made everyone gasp.  
Stan was the first one to break the silence "Wait, Isn't Zim supposed to be experimented on by the government?"  
Well, the show is technically not over and since his very existence has brought in so many ratings, we decided to give Zim here another chance at winning the grand prize."  
"YES, AND ONCE ZIM WINS THIS REALITY SHOW, I WILL RULE THE EARTH WITH AN IRON FIST!" yelled Zim. He then ran to Stewie, "YOU OBEY THE FIST!"  
Stewie just stared at him blankly and said, "No."  
"WHAT!"  
"You heard me."  
Oh, well then you will be the first I destroy!"  
"Bring it on you green bitch."  
Zim stares at Stewie angrily as he joined the veterans.  
"So is this everybody?" asked Gwen.  
Chris chuckled "not just yet, we still have to wait for our 30 new contestants AND HERE"S OUR FIRST GROUP!"  
The cab's doors opened as three individuals stepped out. The first member was the most normal; he had orange hair and wore a white shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans. The next one was a woman who had purple hair, wore a white tank top with black pants, and perhaps the strangest thing about her was that she only had one eye. The third member was the weirdest one of them all. He was in fact a robot with a cylinder body and an antenna on his head.  
Chris announced "everyone meet our first newbies who fell through a time warp from the 30th century…Fry, Leela, and Bender!"  
"Yo, meatbags of the stupid ages," the grey robot greeted "Bender is in the house!"  
"Whoa, an actual robot with human-like intelligence! Cool!" exclaimed Harold.  
"Considering, what most humans are like, I'm not impressed." Gwen snorted.  
Bender scowled at the goth "Hey, bite my shiny metal ass!"  
As Fry, Bender, and Leela went to join the rest of the contestants, the next group arrived. They were probably the weirdest group anyone has ever seen, they consisted of living fast food items. One was a giant milkshake cup with a purple bendy straw and yellow hands, the next one was a living box of French fries with his box having eyes, a mouth, and a goatee, the last one was pretty much a giant ball of meat with eyes and a mouth with one tooth. Everyone just stared at living fast food.  
"Okay," said Chris, unaffected by the sight before him, "let's welcome the food trio, Master Shake, Frylock, and Meatwad."  
"That wasn't our name our name was…" Shake began before he was interrupted by Frylock "We don't go by that name anymore Shake."  
"Yeah, we're called the Aqua Unit Patrol Squad now" said Meatwad.  
"Ok, getting back to the newbies, let's welcome Mac, Bloo, Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco," as Chris said this, six new contestants emerged from a cab. Mac was an eight year old with a white long sleeved shirt under a red t-shirt, had brown hair, and had a green backpack. Bloo was a matter of fact a blue blob. Frankie was a red head with a green hoody. Wilt was a tall red man with two eyestalks and a big number one on his chest. Eduardo was a big purple monster with ox horns and wore pants with a skull belt buckle. Coco was a strange creature with a beak, a tree for a head, and an airplane for a body.  
"Hey I know this group, they were the first ones to audition for season two" said Andrew.  
"WOO, Bloo is here to rule the roost baby!" exclaimed the blob.  
"Hey Chris" said Mac cheerfully "I'm glad that I get to compete on this and I hope to make some new friends along the way."  
"Oh boy is he in for a surprise" whispered Chris to Andrew.  
Instead of a taxi a large tour bus came by carrying the next group of contestants. Emerging from the bus was a bunch of animals, _actual_ animals except that they could walk on two legs. The first to walk out was an orangutan who looked like he just finished smoking pot. The second was a female panda bear with a flower on her fur. The third was a panther with brown hair and makeup. The fourth was a large brown bear with a fez. The fifth was a penguin who dressed like your average rapper. The sixth was a crocodile with a red scarf. The final member was simply a walking pig covered in warts.  
"Well, if it isn't the cast of the former reality show Life's a , Ray, Chi-Chi, Minou, Morreski, Dr.D, Rico, and Jake!" Chris greeted with a smirk on his face.  
"Oh man I loved that show" Geoff exclaimed happily "Too bad that it was canceled after season one."  
"Well, it wouldn't have been canceled if Jake over here didn't rigged the mansion the blow up" Minou said with contempt.  
"Hey, I didn't know that Chi-Chi would forfeit after she won the game" said Jake.  
"But you still rigged the entire place to blow straight to hell" Ray pointed out.  
"Oh, screw you all!" replied Jake angrily.  
"So, why are they competing on this show?" asked Cody.  
"Well since the show lost their budget when the mansion exploded and since their contestants bought in good ratings, I decided to buy the show and have them compete on Total Drama and the former host are now in charge of the Aftermath segment" Andrew explained.  
The next new contestant was a ten year old boy, who, like Homer, also has yellow skin, but with spiky hair, and wearing a red shirt, blue shorts, and blue shoes.  
"Our next contestant is-"  
"BOY!" interrupted Homer, evidently it's his son, Bart Simpson.  
"Hey Dad, I'm competing on this show too" said Bart.  
"What the heck are you doing here, boy?" asked Homer, who didn't know that his own son signed up for this show as well.  
"I got jealous of your fame Homey, and since the prize is five million I decided I want some of that fame and to also leave your fat behind in the dust" said Bart.  
"Why you little!" Homer then begins to strangle Bart while everyone else looked on in horror.  
"Dude, that's your son you're strangling there!" yelled a shocked Geoff.  
"Shut it, party boy, this is normal" Homer grunted as he continued to strangle Bart.  
"20 down and 10 more to go, with what we seen so far, what will our next newbies bring to the table? Here comes another cab let's find out" said Chris.  
There were two contestants that emerged from the cab. One of them was female who had a Goth look like Gwen but had bigger breast than Lindsay. She had purple dyed hair, wore a black top that exposed her stomach and a long black skirt. Her companion was simply out, a _squirrel_, but didn't look like your average squirrel. His fur was grey he had huge green eyes, a beady black nose, and strangest of all, no visible mouth. But by the look of it he appeared to be scowling.  
"I just don't fucking understand, why do we have to humiliate ourselves on a TV show that panders to lowest form of humanity!" yelled the pissed off looking squirrel.  
"Because, I want to get away from the Pizza Dude and because I want to win the five million" the Goth argued.  
"That is true, but seriously why you couldn't just go a game show to win a million dollars, not a fucking reality show!" the squirrel countered.  
"And here are our next two contestants, Germaine and Foamy!"  
As the duo walked over most of the guys couldn't help but stare at Germaine's "assets."  
Another taxi stopped as three more people stepped, they were pretty much normal compared to most of the newbies. The first was a short man who had black hair, slight stubble, wears a black shirt that has the word "JERK" on it, blue jeans, and black shoes. The next one was a man with brown hair, wore a blue t-shirt under an orange shirt, cargo pants, and white socks with brown flip flops. The last member was female who had red hair with a white t-shirt with red cuffs, blue jeans and red crackers. The short man had a scowl on his face while his two friends looked excited to be here.  
"Remind me again, why did you two drag me to compete on ANOTHER reality show?!" the man said furiously.  
"Come on Dan it'll be fun" the other man said cheerfully.  
"The LAST time I was in a reality TV show I was humiliated and tricked into winning a prize that got me to star in another reality show!" Dan spat out.  
"Don't worry we are not like those other reality shows" Andrew reassured.  
"Humph, alright but If the prize is just another trick then there's going to be hell to pay!" Dan threatened.  
"And that's Dan, Chris, and Elise if anyone cares" said Chris who looked annoyed at not getting any screen time.  
Dan went over to Chris glared directly at Chris' face "You better watch it Mclean because if you do anything to piss me off, you're going on my list."  
Chris just gulped as Dan and his friends went to join the remaining contestants.  
The very same cab came by and out stepped three sea creatures, one was a yellow holey sponge, with a square shape and he wore square brown pants and black shoes. A pink starfish that wore green swim trunks with purple flowers on them. The last one was a very annoyed bald headed blue squid; he wore a brown shirt, no pants, two tentacles for arms and four tentacles for legs and a very big floppy nose.  
"From under the sea…SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward!" Chris exclaimed to the camera  
"Oh my gosh, Patrick, It's Chris Mclean!" SpongeBob said excitedly  
"Oh boy, can I have your autograph!" Patrick asked holding out a pen and picture of Chris  
"Anything for two loyal fans" Chris said happily signing the picture of himself and giving it to Patrick.  
"Oh, it isn't for me it's for SpongeBob's pet snail" Patrick said giving it to SpongeBob.  
"Wait…your snail is a fan of mine?" Chris asked confused.  
"Oh yeah Gary is a huge fan, your pictures are the only thing Gary uses to go to the bathroom on anymore" SpongeBob said happily.  
All of contestants burst out laughing as Chris became very pissed and annoyed as he glared at the two sea creatures who seemed oblivious.  
"Oh man, that is fucking weak dude!" Cartman said while clutching his sides.  
"Just go join the rest of the contestants!" Chris exclaimed angrily  
"Okay" SpongeBob and Patrick said in unison as they went down the airfield stip.  
Squidward passed by Chris and stared him in the eye intensely  
"Now you know what I have to go through every day" Squidward said in an angry whisper.  
"I feel really bad for you dude" said Chris,  
"This is why I signed up for this show, to win the money so I can finally move FAR away from those two idiots" Squidward said going to the middle of the airfield thinking of a world without SpongeBob.  
"Ok people" Chris said now calmed down "It's time for our last two contestants…Brak and Zorak!"  
As if on cue two very strange creatures walked in, the first one looked like a humanoid cat wearing a black jumpsuit with blue straps and orange gloves. His face seemed to be stuck in a permanent expression. His companion looked like a giant praying mantis wearing a blue costume with yellow gloves.  
"Oh boy, we're going to have so much fun on this show" Brak said happily.  
"If by fun, you mean being humiliated on national TV, then yes it will fun" Zorak said sarcastically.  
"I'm glad you share same feelings buddy" said Brak.  
"I was being sarcastic you dumbass" said Zorak.  
The duo then stepped to the other 58 contestants.  
They were now all here.  
Chris grinned at the soon to be former campers, "new and old "campers"! Or should I say "tourists"! Welcome to the Wawanakwa Airfield. Here we are gathered to compete around the world for the grand prize of… 5 MILLION…DOLLARS! Now…ARE YOU ALL READY?!  
"Aw yeah!" Geoff cheered.  
"WOO HOO!" exclaimed Homer.  
Jake and Cartman rubbed their hands together while having sinister grins on their faces.  
Duncan cracked his knuckles.  
Jack simply gave a curt nod.  
Double D grinned "I am ready."  
Bender just smirked "bring it on."  
Just then, the cab that had brought all 60 tourists drove in and the door opened. It revealed Chef Hatchet was the driver of the cab. He was wearing a stewardess uniform, much to the contestant's disgust.  
"Obviously, we'll be traveling on a plane. However, the first part of the very first challenge will begin right NOW!"  
"But we haven't even put away our stuff yet" said Gwen looking irritated.  
"And besides, what exactly is our challenge?" said Stan.  
"Oh you see" said Chris with a sly smile which made the tourists look very unsettled.  
"This challenge will decide which teams you all will be in, and once the teams have been decided, we'll all board the plane and travel to our first destination where we'll begin the second half of the first challenge" explained Andrew.  
"So tourists, LET THIS SEASON BEGIN!"  
To be continued…  
**AN: Man, This took a while to write but I finally got the first chapter done. Now season two has officially begun, and I look forward to writing the coming challenges. As you can see, I've changed some things for the returning campers. Double D and Eddy are friends again, Zim is back to compete again, and Stan is swearing vengeance against Chris. I will reveal what happened to contestants over the break in due time. Another thing I want to address is the lack of reviews, I mean come on I thought people would like to read a story like this. But regardless, I'll continue writing no matter how long it takes me. I also want to give a shout out to max3833 who inspired me to start writing my own TDI fanfic. Good luck with your current story my friend.**


End file.
